


steady determination

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Size Difference, or at least the attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lysithea is going to get this right; Balthus really doesn't mind if they just try something else.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	steady determination

“Come on, you don’t have to rush this,” Balthus says, his tone somewhat teasing, somewhat comforting. His hand rests on the back of Lysithea’s head, and he is having a hard time not laughing at the determined expression on her face. She takes everything so seriously, determined to get it all right the first time, to rush everything that she does, even though, in this case, there is nothing to worry about.

She glares up at him, and says, “That’s easy for you to say. Why don’t you stop teasing me and just enjoy yourself, already?” Now, it’s really hard not to laugh, especially because she hasn’t _done_ much of anything yet. She is the one trying to rush, but she is also the one telling him to just enjoy himself, even though she is disappointed in herself for not having it all perfectly figured out.

But it isn’t her fault that his cock is just too big for her.

Balthus at least has the sense to not make any jokes about the situation at hand, even though a few come to mind. Namely, he wants to say that he’s surprised that her mouth is that small, when he has seen her stuffing her face with so many sweets in the past. How could she fit all that, and not his dick? But he knows better than to actually say something like that, just the same as he knows better than to ask why she is so dead set on sucking him off today, anyway. That question will just fluster her, and if she gets flustered, she will get mad and blame it squarely on him, and he doesn’t want to see the outcome of _that_ tantrum. She would probably kill him if she heard him call it a tantrum, too.

She parts her lips, ready to bring them down on the tip again, but she hesitates at the last second. Her jaws are probably sore by now, from all of her failed attempts, and he is aching for any sort of contact, ready to tell her to just use her hands. They may be small as well, but he knows that they can handle the job, and that would probably be better for both of them. Only Lysithea wants to give him a blowjob, and that means that she is getting her way, no matter how long it may take, and no matter how much the wait might frustrate the two of them- sexually, and otherwise.

“What if I just…” she starts to ask, trailing off as she considers it, and she leans down a bit more, pressing her tongue out, licking along the base of his cock, and causing Balthus to let out a low, needy moan. Her eyes widen and she jumps back. “Was that a positive reaction?”

“Sure was,” he groans. “Come on, you know there’s more than one way to do it, right? It’s not all about the sucking, so you can use your tongue more, like that…or maybe even your hands, at the same time?” He hopes that this suggestion works, that she will not immediately reject it because of her senseless stubbornness.

Instead, her eyes light up and she smiles a bit, nodding, “You’re right, that just might work!” Why she treats all of this like some kind of experiment is completely beyond him, but it’s cute, just like everything else that she does, and he knew what he was getting into, going after someone like Lysithea.

But now, at least, she seems to have figured out her approach. Finally, Balthus can start enjoying himself, just like she told him to, trying not to think about how much trouble it’s going to be when it finally comes time to take her virginity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
